


Баклажан

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Series: Другой уровень отношений [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Elements of Het, Elements of Slash, Fictional Creatures - Freeform, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Кроули неожиданно обнаруживает, что Азирафелю пришла в голову странная идея. Очень-очень странная. Но Кроули непременно попробует с этим разобраться.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Другой уровень отношений [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Баклажан

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/0/4/2904193/86399714.jpg) авторства Katze_North, c выдающимися ногами Кроули и баклажанчиком.  
> Написана 18 июля 2019.

– Это что?.. – очень, очень подозрительным тоном спросил Кроули, сунув нос в бумажный пакет, стоящий на столе. Вообще-то он рассчитывал найти там еду, а не… это вот. Что о нем думать, он себе даже не представлял… То есть, мог он себе представить много всякого, но очень надеялся, что сейчас ангел даст ему объяснение, не имеющее ничего общего с тем, что Кроули готов был себе напредставлять.

Он поднял взгляд от пакета на Азирафеля и уставился на него поверх очков. Те сползли на нос, и Кроули не спешил их поправлять. Какое уж там поправлять, когда ангел вместо того, чтобы объяснять, залился нежно-розовой, как бок спелого яблока, краской и невразумительно протянул только лишь: «Э-э-э-э…»

В пакете лежала, во-первых, бутылка миндального масла с пометкой «массажное». Потом – две свечки с ванильным ароматом, таким сильным, что Кроули казалось, будто тот набился ему в нос по самую переносицу – и теперь вкручивался, как штопор, прямо в мозг. Кроме того, маленькие разноцветные пластиковые шарики с пупырышками. И самая подозрительная вещь: нечто пластиковое, вырвиглазно-лилового цвета, с кнопкой включения, обтекаемой формы, похожее… «На баклажан», – решительно оборвал ход своей мысли Кроули. Хотя для баклажана Оно, по правде сказать, было чересчур худосочным. Но лучше было думать о нем, как о баклажане. И цвет, опять же, подходил. 

– Я… не рассчитывал, что ты вот так обнаружишь… – тем временем начал ангел нести какую-то Небесную ахинею, продолжая краснеть и мяться. – Я только купил, не успел убрать… Нет, разумеется, я не намеревался скрывать от тебя, просто… собирался выбрать подходящий момент… для разговора…

Кроули почувствовал себя странно. Невообразимо странно. Он себя так не чувствовал с самого начала времен, со всей очевидностью. Будто он злился, но на самом деле, вроде как, не совсем злился. И еще это было немного похоже на то, как он ощущал себя после того разговора в парке Сент-Джеймс сто пятьдесят лет назад. Но тоже нет. Эта странная штука внутри появлялась от мысли о том, что содержимое пакета не предназначалось для его, Кроули, глаз. И вообще для него не предназначалось! И баклажан тоже.

Он вдруг очень живо представил себе, как подскакивает к Азирафелю, хватает его за грудки и орет ему прямо в лицо: «Сознавайся немедля, кто это! Я его сожгу к едреной матери, а пепел развею на пороге того секс-шопа, где ты это купил!» – что, определенно, было чрезмерной реакцией. Совсем. И к тому же глупой: после такого Азирафель точно бы не сознался. Так что Кроули не стал этого делать. Хотя желание сжечь и развеять пепел неизвестного ему смертного (предположительно, женского пола, хотя не факт…) – никуда не делось. И это странное чувство тоже. 

Зато хотя бы стало понятно, что с ним случилось… И оно было категорически нелепо: ревновать ангела к смертному-неизвестно-кому, который вряд ли проживет дольше пятидесяти лет и вообще… Но этот смертный-неизвестно-кто собирался трогать Азирафеля, а тот собирался трогать его. А Кроули, как только что выяснилось, полагал, что имеет на это исключительное и единоличное право (решительно ничем не подтвержденное, но это не имело значения). Нет, он ничего не имел против рукопожатий и всего такого, формального… Но не более того. К тому же они, вполне вероятно, могли по поводу этого самого взаимного троганья пойти в какой-нибудь ресторан, потому что Азирафель все делал тошнотворно традиционно и по правилам. И вот это уже было слишком. На рестораны у Кроули было право не только единоличное, но и подтвержденное многократно! 

«Может, он это в рамках благотворительности? Помощь несчастным подросткам, которым потрахаться негде?..» – с надеждой подумал Кроули. Эта мысль, странным образом, утешала. С чего Кроули вообще так стремительно решил, что ангел это для себя? Если вдуматься, считать так не было никаких причин. С чего бы в принципе Азирафелю вдруг заинтересоваться подобными вещами? «Просто ты с дуба рухнул. И вконец кукушкой поехал», – здраво и объективно оценил Кроули свое состояние, вздохнул и нервно облизнул нос раздвоенным языком. 

От этого зрелища Азирафель из розового немедленно сделался противоестественно бледным и испуганно округлил глаза. «Чрезмерная реакция. Совершенно точно», – подумал Кроули и даже почти успел почувствовать себя немного виноватым, что напугал ангела, но тут он выдал следующую реплику:

– Если ты считаешь, что все слишком быстро, то мы, конечно, не будем… – и продолжил таращиться на Кроули своим невыносимо искренним взглядом, только теперь скорее умоляюще, чем испуганно.

– Что слишком быстро?.. – опешил Кроули, попытался облизнуть языком еще и глаз, но понял, что тот больше не раздваивается и до глаза, соответственно, не достает. Потому что одновременно с крайним изумлением он испытал такой же силы облегчение. Можно было не испепелять никаких смертных. И не ходить за Азирафелем круглосуточно, проверяя, трогают его посторонние или нет. И не собирается ли кто-нибудь идти с ним… куда-нибудь. Кто-нибудь вместо Кроули. Но какого дьявола творилось во всем остальном?!

Азирафель перестал испуганно пялиться так же внезапно, как и начал. И еще более внезапно расплылся в улыбке. Одновременно смущенной и ободряющей. Ну, по крайней мере, Кроули так ее квалифицировал – возможно, там было что-то еще. И не одно. Демон пребывал в уверенности, что ангел может одними улыбками выразить все человеческие эмоции, включая глубокое горе. И еще несколько нечеловеческих.

– Я подумал… – с расстановкой изрек Азирафель. «Не уверен», – мысленно возразил ему Кроули, потому что выглядело все происходящее как чистое, незамутненное безумие. – Я подумал, что теперь, когда нас не связывают… обязательства и обстоятельства, и наши отношения перешли на другой уровень…

«Мать моя Боженька!» – мысленно простенал Кроули и подавил порыв ущипнуть себя за ногу. Потому что все это было похоже на сюрреалистический сон. Честно говоря, намного сильнее, чем его предыдущая версия о каком-нибудь постороннем смертном. С этим смертным, в конце концов, Азирафель мог все затеять ради эксперимента. Ну, стресс после Апокалипсиса, все в таком роде… Желание попробовать еще не перепробованное, на случай второго Апокалипсиса. С одной стороны, Кроули даже сейчас зачем-то было обидно, что Азирафель собирался ставить эксперименты не с ним – хотя он вообще-то не собирался. С другой стороны, это выглядело куда менее бредово и куда более объяснимо, чем «другой уровень отношений». 

Кроули стоял и тупо таращился на Азирафеля, решительно не понимая, какими неисповедимыми Господними путями его ангельская мысль вообще дошла до подобной идеи. Потому что демоническая мысль Кроули до нее не доходила ни разу. И что «другого» в этом уровне отношений, он решительно не понимал. Они же не люди какие-нибудь, которые почти шесть тысяч лет разводили из этого трагедию, прикрываясь Ее именем. Хотя на самом деле им просто было нужно ясно понимать, как делить имущество между потомками. И с появлением тестов ДНК и контрацепции проблема отпала сама собой. Учитывая, что Кроули с Азирафелем никакое имущество делить было не нужно совершенно, поскольку потомков у них, при любых раскладах, не предвиделось… Кроули не улавливал смысл.

Честно говоря, он ожидал, что их «другой уровень отношений» будет означать что-нибудь более существенное. Хотя бы то, что он может вваливаться в магазин к Азирафелю в любое время без предупреждения и оставаться тут сколь угодно долго, хоть на неделю. А еще – что Азирафель наконец перестанет нести все эти глупости про то, что они не друзья. И станет называть его другом при посторонних. Иногда. Периодически. Регулярно. В общем, что-то важное, а не эти человеческие глупости, которыми они, в сущности, могли заняться в любой момент, если бы им захотелось. Даже и в четырнадцатом веке, хотя условия для подобных развлечений там были так себе.

– Не уверен, что для этого нужен другой уровень отношений… – осторожно заметил Кроули, когда додумал свою длинную и сложную мысль. Даже не съехидничал, на всякий случай. А потом все же попытался осторожно выяснить, с чего это Азирафелю вдруг такое в голову взбрело. Точнее, проверить свои подозрения. – Вообще-то мы и раньше могли бы, я полагаю, если тебе это так нужно…

Новая теория Кроули нравилась ему намного больше, чем все его прошлые предположения. Она заключалась в том, что идея эксперимента возникла у ангела еще до всякого Апокалипсиса. Но после того, как они выяснили, что он грядет. Успеть попробовать то, что еще не успел на Земле, пока все это не перестало существовать… Сам-то Кроули попробовал давно, примерно тогда, когда смертные в Риме додумались до светлой мысли о термах – и стали выгодно отличаться видом и запахом от коз, которых пасли с изначальных времен. Должен же он был знать, на что их соблазняет! В общем, он попробовал все варианты, до которых додумался, пришел к выводу, что среди тех вещей, что позволяет человеческое тело, запивать устриц рециной с Азирафелем – намного интереснее, чем это. И больше не экспериментировал. 

И, разумеется, ангел себе таких вещей со смертными позволить не мог. По крайней мере, раньше. А у Кроули не решался спросить, потому что, по его дурацкому мнению, у них отношения были не на том уровне до самого Конца Света. Ну и зря, между прочим. Лет десять назад, пока Кроули был женщиной, вышло бы намного проще… то есть, без лишних телесных сложностей. Но у Азирафеля были свои представления о дистанции в их общении. Хотя мысль, что ангел хотел ставить эксперименты именно с ним, все равно была приятной. Пускай даже это было из пиетета перед смертными, которого сам Кроули не испытывал.

Он снова так сильно задумался, что едва не прослушал ответ Азирафеля. Тот теперь смотрел на него с улыбкой настолько широкой и сияющей, что Кроули наконец вспомнил про очки и надвинул их обратно на переносицу. А то глаза слепило.

– В самом деле?.. – спросил ангел с такой завороженной радостью, будто демон ему Бог весть что предложил. – А я… как-то не решался все это время, знаешь. Все же у нас была очень сложная ситуация, и… – теперь он пристыженно потупился. 

«И правильно делаешь! – мстительно подумал Кроули – Стыдись!». Про все эти ангельские реверансы насчет того, что они на разных сторонах и поэтому не могут… ничего, в общем, не могут – он до сих пор не успокоился. У него нервы, между прочим, хоть и демонические, а не железные! И ему вовсе не было приятно думать, когда он думал, что Азирафель… в общем, что последним эпизодом в их отношениях была очередная ссора. А теперь оказывается, что ангел опять тут на что-то «все это время» не решался…

– Погоди, какое еще все время?.. – наконец сообразив, ошалело спросил Кроули. – В смысле, гм, тебе когда вообще эта идея в голову пришла?

Азирафель слегка приподнял брови, задумавшись, а потом очень серьезно сообщил:

– Пожалуй, когда люди придумали термы. Точнее, когда я на них посмотрел… до этого как-то не приходило в голову, что можно…

Кроули приподнял брови совсем не слегка: еще немного – и они готовы были начать бегство с лица на затылок. Позорное бегство. Если вдуматься, то выходило, что это Кроули, а вовсе не Азирафелю, сейчас нужно ощутить себя пристыженным. За эксперименты на посторонних, когда ангелу еще в Риме мысли приходили. А если вдуматься еще сильнее, то все равно было непонятно, откуда у Азирафеля взялись эти самые мысли и чем он руководствовался… Кроули не понимал, и его это безумно раздражало. Но вместо дальнейших расспросов он решительно сообщил:

– Если бы я был женщиной, было бы удобнее, – все равно ведь согласился. И В Риме согласился бы, если бы ангелу пришло в голову это озвучить. И вообще всегда согласился бы. Это же Азирафель! Он для него готов был даже неприятные вещи делать, а уж наоборот – тем более. Только было непонятно.

– Зачем женщиной? – искренне изумился Азирафель и уставился на него этим своим взглядом пятилетнего ребенка, который спрашивает у мамы, почему зимой холодно или зачем собаке четыре ноги. Отчего Кроули сделалось окончательно непонятно. Хотя он рассчитывал, что будет наоборот. – Не думаю, что есть существенная разница, какая именно плотская оболочка…

Кроули обалдел в очередной раз. Так сильно, что даже моргнул. Представления ангела в этой области, определенно, были престранными. Это мягко выражаясь! 

– Ангел… – отчего-то очень тихо, почти шепотом, спросил Кроули, – а ты себе это как представляешь?  
Азирафель нахмурился на мгновение, но тут же снова озарился улыбкой и принялся рассказывать, очень бодро и уверенно:

– Для начала я, разумеется, попрошу тебя снять пиджак и рубашку – и лечь на кушетку. Я нашел очень хорошую, удобную! По правде сказать, больше всего меня беспокоят твои лопатки…

– Причем тут мои лопатки?! – едва не взвыл Кроули, которого снова стремительно накрывало чувством полной абсурдности происходящего. От его вопля Азирафель вытаращил глаза и опять залился краской смущения.

– Я… ради Бога, извини, я никогда не хотел тревожить эту тему без нужды, но твои крылья и все, что с ними случилось… Я же знаю, что у тебя спина из-за этого болит. 

– Болит, – механически согласился Кроули и моргнул еще раз. – Периодически.

Азирафель всплеснул руками и выразил всем собой такое искреннее, глубокое и беспредельное сострадание, что им можно было бы затопить весь Большой Лондон по самую макушку Мэри-Экс.

– Прости меня! – с чувством сказал он. – Мне стоило не глупить и решиться еще когда мы встретились в Риме… И ты бы не страдал так эти двадцать веков! 

– Да ну, не так уж и сильно она болит, – зачем-то ворчливо соврал Кроули, покуда медленно осознавал, что со всей очевидностью понял ангела совершенно не так. – Так ты что, массаж мне собрался делать? – по инерции спросил он, когда занимался переосмыслением «баклажана» и областей его применения к человеческому телу. Почему-то понимание, что ангел имел в виду совсем не то, ввело Кроули в еще больший ступор.

– Да, я, честно говоря, опасался, что это слишком… – ответил Азирафель, потупившись, как невинная девица («Которая он, в сущности, и есть», – вставил мысленную ремарку Кроули, продолжая осознавать реальность). – Слишком бестактно, делать такие предложения сразу, когда мы все это время… по большей части, избегали настолько близкого контакта. Но потом подумал: у тебя же спина болит! И мне стоит, в конце концов, сделать для тебя что-то существенное и хорошее сразу, для начала. Ну уж не хуже тех устриц в Риме! А… ты что подумал я тебе собираюсь делать? – внезапно осенился спросить ангел.  
Кроули нервно сглотнул и почувствовал, что у него перехватило дыхание. Вовсе не от последнего вопроса, ото всего остального сказанного. Оно было… какое-то такое, что мозг Кроули отказался его сразу переварить и предпочел сперва заняться более простыми и очевидными вещами.

– Секс, – пожав плечами, сообщил демон таким тоном и с таким видом, будто это было дело самое обычное. И все такое по десять раз на дню друг другу предлагают.

Азирафель растерянно захлопал глазами, приоткрыв рот, и ошеломленно изрек:

– С чего бы мне?.. – потом резко осекся, смерил очень задумчивым взглядом пакет, потом еще более задумчивым взглядом – Кроули, и протянул, уставившись куда-то в сторону: – О-о-о-о…

Демон уставился на него поверх очков со жгучим любопытством, которое на несколько мгновений перекрыло все остальные эмоции. Дьявол, ему было действительно интересно, как Азирафель на это отреагирует! 

Тот некоторое время помолчал, поджав губу, а потом сообщил, очень твердо и решительно:  
– Нет, массаж тебе намного нужнее. 

У Кроули снова перехватило дыхание. Точнее, он перестал дышать вовсе, пока, замерев, смотрел на Азирафеля и понимал… Если можно было назвать «пониманием» ощущение, что у Кроули прямо в голове что-то ослепительно сияющее и горячее впивается в мозг, собираясь проплавить его насквозь, но все-таки вместиться туда во что бы то ни стало. Понимал, что дело не в экспериментах. Не в новом опыте. Даже не в спине Кроули, за которую ангел, оказывается, переживал две тысячи лет. А скорее всего – все шесть, просто раньше не додумался до идеи массажа. Дело совсем в другом… Самое главное – совсем в другом. И нет никакой, к Богу и Люциферу, разницы, что именно они сейчас сделают с пресловутым «самым главным», это все идиотские частности, не имеющие значения. Поэтому Кроули сделал то, чего на самом деле хотелось ему. Долго, по меньшей мере, две тысячи лет. А может, все шесть…

– Ангел… – выдохнул он хрипло, почти беззвучно, потому что горло вдруг по-дурацки сжало и обратно никак не разжимало. 

А потом протянул руку, раскрытой ладонью вперед, будто собирался дотронуться до невидимого стекла. У Азирафеля на лице от его жеста возникло совершенно неописуемое выражение – Кроули не представлял, как его описать. Все, что он понимал – что это очень красиво и что это про него, про одного несчастного глупого демона, который даже не представлял себе, что про него может быть такое выражение лица… А потом Азирафель шагнул вперед и коснулся его руки такой же раскрытой ладонью. Очень мягко, осторожно… трепетно, вот это было подходящее слово – трепетно. Будто рука была очень хрупкой и могла сломаться, рассыпаться от недостаточно аккуратного прикосновения. И этого было довольно, чтобы у Кроули мурашки по его клятой спине пробежали. И зачем-то задрожали пальцы. Потому что это было вовсе не так, как их прошлые редкие деловые рукопожатия. И уж конечно не так, как тогда, когда он Азирафеля к стенке в бывшем госпитале прижал. И даже совсем не так, как меняться с ангелом обликом. В этом не было ничего «нужного», в этом было только «хочется». Ничего кроме чистого, звенящего, как пронизанный солнцем утренний воздух, желания прикоснуться.

Видит Бог, Кроули не представлял себе, что это ощущается настолько иначе. Космически по-другому. И на самом деле ничего у него не могло сломаться, разумеется. Поэтому он вздохнул, наконец вспомнив о дыхании – и судорожно переплел пальцы с пальцами ангела. Который смотрел, смотрел, смотрел на него все с тем же неописуемым выражением. И не говорил ничего. Только стиснул его руку в своей в ответ. И шагнул еще ближе. И Кроули окончательно не выдержал, сжал пальцы еще крепче и дернул Азирафеля к себе, резко, сильно, будто вложил в это движение все сотни лет ни разу не осуществленного раньше, даже не осознаваемого им самим желания, обхватил другой рукой – и почувствовал, как его обнимают. Все так же мягко, только уже не робко. Крепко, так же крепко, как обнимал сейчас он сам. И когда Кроули развернул за спиной крылья, чтобы обнять ими тоже, потому что ему все еще было недостаточно – они столкнулись в воздухе с другими, его черные с белыми, переплелись перьями. И все стало как нужно. Будто ангел был везде вокруг него, а он был везде вокруг ангела… И это наконец-то было так близко, как Кроули хотел две тысячи лет, шесть тысяч лет, всегда. Близко – дело было в этом. Самое главное было в этом.

– Ангел, – сказал Кроули, когда наконец обрел дар речи обратно, – ты мог сделать это еще в Риме… – и почувствовал, как его по спине, между крыльев, гладит теплая ладонь.

– Я должен был сделать это еще в Риме, – тихо ответил Азирафель, и тон у него был прямо как то выражение лица… неописуемый. И красивый. – Прости меня.

– Ладно, – согласился Кроули и вцепился в него еще крепче, думая, что если превратиться в змею, то можно обвить Азирафеля оборотов в пять, или даже в шесть, и будет еще лучше, но тогда Азирафелю станет неудобно его обнимать, так что, пожалуй, не надо…

«Другой уровень отношений! – подумал Кроули, совершенно по-дурацки сопя ангелу в воротник его антикварного пиджака. – Чтобы ему провалиться, Небесному засранцу, с его упоительными формулировками». Впрочем, проваливаться Азирафелю, по мнению демона, стоило только совместно с ним самим, потому что он бы просто не вынес, если бы ангел оказался хоть немного дальше теперь, когда наконец было можно... Как он терпел столько лет?.. Как они оба?.. 

«Должно быть, это красиво…» – подумал Кроули, представив, как они тут стоят, развернув крылья, черные и белые, сплетенные вместе. 

Это и правда было красиво. Неописуемо, красиво – и про них.


End file.
